Father of the Dark
by HeartGlenn
Summary: "He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee" -Friedrich Nietzsche, A DC AU P.S English is not my main Language. I slowly edit chapters from time to time fixing mistake so bare with me. Disclaimer I don't anything just my OC.
1. Father of the Dark

**Lux**

**Los Angeles **

"Want a shot, Jack?" ask by a beautiful African woman with long black hair, wearing a very alluring black dress that leave little to imagination to the man sleeping on the counter. "Huah?, Oh hi Maze" rubbing his face, "Water will do Maze" said by a Caucasian man with slick back black hair with silver highlights, blue eyes, wearing a black semiformal jacket, white cotton long sleeves, black trousers and black leather shoes. Once a glass of water was put in front of him he thank the bartender, Maze lean closer to the bar table and asked the drinking man of his business "You don't usually hang out here and specially sleeping in, So whats the business?". The man put the glass down after drinking its content and replied back "My little girl is having a slumber party and me being me didn't want to ruin it for her so here I am" sigh* rubbing his face "If you don't mind me asking where's Lucifer?". Maze stand and lean to the other side "Oh he found someone that Interest him" giving a long breath "And following it like a lost puppy". "Tough" I replied back, picking up the empty glass "Let's drink to it" raising the empty glass to the air and she poured some alcohol in it. Once it was filled up, Maze pick up her glass, we cross arms and we both drink to each others glass. We untwine our hands and put both glass to the table, she grab my jacket and pulled me, giving me one lustrous deep kiss. "Wanna fuck each others brains out?" she said while looking me in the eyes full of lust, before I could answer I notice the time "Mind if I take a rain check on that, my girl will be waking up". She let go of me and gave a disappointed sigh "Why do you always have the worst timing". Rubbing the back of my head "I know, I'll make up it up to you" holding her hands giving her one of my sincere smile "Promise". She pulled her hands and pour herself another drink "You know I hate that smile of yours" she leans back "Fine, go be a good daddy dearest". I beam up hearing that and gave her a charming smile "Thanks Maze" once near the exit I yell back at her "Love you Maze!" hearing her yelled back "Dick!" I smirk and let out a chuckle. Once Jack was gone Maze look at the glass Jack left, picking it up whispering "Love you too, but you still a dick" with a tint on her face while she gave a soft chuckle, setting it to the side and return back serving drinks.

Looking at the cold Dawn sky, breathing hot air at my hands and rubbing my hands together. I start my trek going home. Nearing the shady parts of the city, I heard it "Somebody help me!". In a dark ally a young woman was being mug, having a tug of war with the mugger who is currently pulling her bag while pointing a knife at her. "Let go lady or I'll st – before he could finish a small projectile hit his head, knocking him out. "Try to be careful young lady, LA isn't a kind city" I said while remaining in the shadows, seeing she is looking for me I called out to her "You may go now" hearing that she pulled her bag close to her chest and say her thanks while she walks away. Seeing that she is gone I walk out the shadows, scratching my cheek "Yup still have the worst luck" looking at my watch "Still have time" I wave my hand to open a portal when someone called me "Hello Jack".

"John" I said without looking back, "What business drags you to this part of town" turning around. 'John Constantine your jerky neighborhood demonologist' I thought looking at the trench coat wearing man standing in front of me. "What cant visit ye old Jack O Lantern" John replied hearing that immediately turn both of my eye sockets hollow and dark as the void. "Woah!, woah!,chill! Sorry! Bad joke" he said immediately once he notice my eyes. Calming my nerves, my eyes returning back to normal I asked him "So whats really your business?" having no time for his lingering. "Just visiting Luci" he replied, I want to ask him why but noting I don't much time I replied back with "I see, well I want to ask but noting I'm in a hurry" giving him a small wave "Bye John" and a portal swallowed me. Once Jack was gone John clutch his chest and kneel in one knee to the ground. Doing heavy breathing "Heh...he..note to myself don't piss off the man who swindled the devil".

* * *

**Gotham**

A well appointed living room greeted my vision, feeling that the girls are still sleeping, calling out to my wards seeing no magical tampering, returning them to there position and went to the kitchen. Looking down the sink, I start washing my face while remembering the past. Jack O. Lantern a man who able to trick the devil, banning his soul from entering both hell and heaven. Damned to walk the earth for eternity and have become immune to Lady Death's touch. I was snap out of my thoughts when I heard a call. "Morning, Uncle Roth" said by an 11 year old green eyes and red hair girl wearing a red onesie with black polka dots, while she rub one of her eyes. Ah my paper name Jack Roth GCPD(Gotham City Police Department) informant and a friend to Sarah Gordon, Barbara Gordon's adopted mother. "Morning Little Bab" I replied while she sit on the kitchen stool and tried to sleep on my kitchen table. "Your up early, cant sleep?" I asked and got a reply of "Heard sound, saw light at the living room, sleeping".

I still can't believe this little girl is the baby me and Sarah rescued from the Joker, its was a dark night in Gotham and we are chasing the clues of the missing babies. The clues lead us to Joker's lair, upon entering we saw a room full of the missing babies but one is missing. We heard Jokers maniacal laugh and the crying of a baby upstairs leading to the rooftop. There the Joker is holding the baby at gun point while in the edge of the building, we both point our gun at the Joker, knowing we cant shoot him, with a nod from Sarah we both run towards the Joker, who drop the baby at the edge and moving to the side. Sarah sliding was able to caught the baby hugging it close to her chest using her body to protect the baby, becoming aware of Joker's plan to shoot Sarah, I jump in taking the shot to the shoulder falling off the building but was able to use my other hand to hold the edge stopping my eminent descent. Sarah holding the baby, terrifiedly looking for her gun and seeing it under the Jokers leg. Dread fills Sarah when the Joker pointed his gun at Jack who is hanging for his life, when a gun fire was heard, Joker let go of his gun, Holding his bleeding hand and James Gordon standing at the roof entrance gun in hand. After that ordeal, Sarah found out Joker killed Barbara's parents, having no recorded relatives, both her and James adopted her afterwards.

Looking at the adorable red hair, I ruffle her hair and let her sleep while I prepare breakfast for everyone.

The next one to go down the 2nd floor is a 12 year old with black eyes and a messy long black hair girl, wearing a pajamas with a smiling cat printed all over it. Looking back at my living room I saw her slump down to the sofa, "Morning Jade" I said only getting a hmmph sound from her while she watch television. Jade Nguyen daughter of Paula Nguyen-Crock aka Huntress an ex-criminal who took the fall for her husband, getting lock up and paraplegic for it and in the end got abandon by him. We got connected because of my line of work, she became one of my connection to the underworld and later a good friend. Before she got lock up, she ask me to take care of her daughters if anything happened to her. Once I found out she got lock up in prison I left my daughter to Sarah, rush towards there home and saw Lawrence Crock beating an eight year old Jade to death and a four year old Artemis crying in the corner. I charge in beat the crap out of Lawrence, knocking him out, picking up both Jade and Artemis hastily run to the nearest hospital for Jade. Once Jade was stable, I call the police to lock Lawrence in jail unfortunately the police was too late Lawrence is long gone when they entered the house. Artemis easily warm up to me but Jade stay far away from me only to warm up after she saw me training at my gym and she asked me that I train her. From that we found a connection, from that connection created trust and a bond.

Remembering Jade's critical condition, her injury and the image of Lawrence beating her to death, made me want to burn the man's soul to oblivion. Letting out a breath to calm myself, reminding myself that phase is long gone and let the burning of soul to the devil.

Finish with the breakfast I set them on the dining table when I heard two small footstep going down the stairs moving slowly. I wipe my hands on my apron, hang them and went to the stairs. There two adorable children helping each other to go down the stairs. One 8 year old wearing a green onesie with blond hair and black eyes, and the other is a 7 year old wearing a purple onesie with a hood which is currently down revealing her beautiful black hair and blue eyes. The blond one is Artemis Nguyen and the black haired one is Rachel Roth my adopted daughter.

Seeing me they both gave an enchanting smile and Rachel raising her hands asking me to carry her. Rachel my lovely daughter, when people look at her and me they keep asking me if she's my biological daughter and the adoption is just a cover up, heck even the Gordons ask me the same when I ask for their help. As much I love the accusation Rachel didn't came from this dimension, she came from a rift in reality. It was your typical day of Gotham, people are gloom, and occasional scream here and there when I suddenly felt a fluctuation of magical energy. Following the flow of magic, that leads me to a forest just outside Gotham. Seeing this rift in reality, thanking the above that Batman is not all seeing and just a really good detective avoiding the pain of explaining this. After the rift close, it left a baby in a basket, a book in which I hid because of its content and a letter saying Please take care of her little Raven. At first I was planning to leave her to an orphanage, 'I cant take care of her ~ I was stop when I saw her looking at me intently with those alluring blue eyes. Those blues entice me, she raise her tiny hands, I extended a finger and she holds it giving me an enchanting laughter. With a heavy breath I called the Gordons for help with this and later on adopting her.

I lift them both to my arms, making sure they are secure, they both hug my neck and lean to the crook of my neck. I put them down to there own dining chair, putting there breakfast in front of them, I lean down to each one of them, giving a kiss to the top of there heads and both look at me with a happy smiles. Double checking making sure both of them have there own breakfast, I pick up two more plates on the dining table and went to the two children who hasn't have there own plate. I put one near the sleeping Barbara, who woke up due to the smell of delicious food near her and the another to the young girl watching television on the living room who gave her thanks, giving her a kiss on top of her head, getting no reply but once I turn around Jade has a cheery smile plastered on her face. Delighted that everyone has there breakfast, I went on sit to a dinning chair with my daughter and Artemis to have my breakfast of my own when the doorbell rang.

"I got it" said by Jade standing up from the sofa in the living room. She look at the peephole of the door seeing a familiar face she open it. "Morning Jade" said by the person and she replied by "Morning Mrs Gordon". Sarah ruffle Jade's hair receiving an annoyed huff from her "Come on little Cheshire cat no need for that, you may call me Aunt Sarah were basically... almost family" rolling her hand to dismiss technicalities. "Morning Mom!, Morning Aunt Sarah!" said by Barbara from her stool with Artemis and Rachel joining in, her mother approach her, kissing her on the cheek "Morning Munchin" receiving an annoyed Barbara saying "Mooooom..." and giggles from Rachel and Artemis. I stand up from my chair to offer her some coffee "Coffee?", She replied back with "Sure, no sugar please" and sitting next to her daughter who currently devouring her breakfast with gusto. Pouring coffee to a cup and setting it in front of her I asked her "Whats with the surprise visit, not I don't mind". Holding the cup with both hands Sarah blow off the steam and replied "Just worried about Barbara" who look at her after hearing her name and I gave her a raise eyebrow. She raise one of her arm to a nonchalant matter "Its not that I don't trust you or afraid something bad going to happened. Its just ~ sigh" looking at the cup of coffee in her hand "Look at me being a worrywart" while she keep looking down the coffee. Seeing the solemn look of her mother Barbara stand up from her stool and hug mother tightly, receiving a one arm hug from her mother. Grabbing a bacon from my plate I gave her a piece of my thoughts "I understand, this is Gotham, being paranoid is what keep us moving" munching the bacon giving her a comforting smile, she replied back with a "Yeah...". Going to my stove I took out the extra bacon and eggs on it and putting it in a plate that later settled in front of Sarah who gave me a smile. Afterwards we all have a silent breakfast with occasional banters from the children present.

* * *

Sarah took Barbara back to there home, me, Rachel who currently wearing a simple sundress with a hoodie with a printed raven at the back and a backpack that holds her books who is currently having conversation with Artemis wearing a green sundress with a jacket and Jade wearing a casual shirt with a printed cat on it and jean pants who currently have earphones on her ears connected to her phone looking at the scenery. We are all currently riding a boat heading towards Blackgate Penitentiary to visit Paula. Once hitting the docks, I hold both Artemis and Rachel hands while Jade listen to her music at the back, occasionally greeting the passing guards and once reaching the reception table I talk to the receptionist asking for Paula Nguyen for a family visits. The receptionist call a guard who will guide us to the visiting room. The room was filled with inmates who are having conversation with their visitors seating in a monoblock chairs and a monoblock tables. In the far side of the room a woman sitting in a wheelchair, with a table and a few extra chairs. Artemis let go of my hand and start running towards the woman calling out to her "Mom!", Paula was snap out of her thoughts and wave at her sweet daughter. Artemis hug her mother while Jade just remove one of the earphone from her ear and sitting to one of the provided chairs.

Jade and Paula has a stiff relation, for one Paula let her husband train Jade in a young age which she deeply regret because Lawrence's training is more of a beat down than a training and was too powerless to stop it. Lifting Rachel to my arm who greeted Paula "Hi Aunt Paula" she said and Paula tilt her head greeting her back "Hello little Raven". She swap gaze and look at me giving me a motherly smile "Hello Jack" rotating her wheelchair a little to have a proper look at me "Thank you always for bringing the girls for a visit". Giving her one of my cheeky smile "You know me best uncle in the, OW!" looking at Rachel who pinch my cheek "Why did you pinch me" rubbing my cheeks receiving a cute pout from her. I rub my nose to hers "Fine not gonna be cheeky" giving me adorable giggles, seeing this Paula felt a nipping pain to her chest wishing she had met this man early in her life but immediately buried that feeling deep down. "Well I don't want to take more of your family time" I ruffle Jade's hair who gave me a pouting with a heavy breath, I snicker to that "Jade call me if your done and Artemis behave" giving her a look, who reply by giving me a Mona Lisa smile. "I'll just be outside, looking somewhere to relax" waving leaving the room to let the family have there time.

We ended up sitting under the willow tree not so far from the entrance, well I'm sitting and Rachel is sleeping on my chest after reading her books that she had brought with her while I gave her a rhythmic pat on her back. The world slowed down, the leaves of the tree stop swaying and the patrol guards remain steady on there position. I slump down a little and spoke "You can come out now Azrael" when suddenly a red hooded woman is sitting next to me. "Still taking care of Skath's daughter" Azrael said immediately temperature drop, reality starts to crack, the sky darken and the ground tremble "C**a**r**e**f**u**l **w**i**t**h** y**o**u**r **w**o**r**d**s Angel**, o**r** **d**o **y**o**u** **w**a**n**t **m**e **t**o** r**e**m**i**n**d **y**o**u** o**f** **t**h**e f**i**r**s**t Rapture**" I spoke voice distorted, cracks appearing on my face and eye socket that are black as void but everything turn back to normal like nothing happened when I felt the movement on my chest. "Chiiii..chi...chill, you're so tense urgh your just like my brother jeez" said by Azrael now change to a young teen. Hearing her reply snap me back to reality "Sorry..- sigh* I just, worry to much for her. Hell even when she at school, I cant calm down without having a vision on her" looking down at Rachel holding her a little tighter but not enough to wake her up. Azrael doesn't know how to feel about this, this is the man who was able to deceive her brother, ban his soul for entering heaven and hell and bathe in battle in a celestial level. Showing this..this vulnerability is an odd thing for her, back in the past she saw this man reap hell's army apart and now here we are a father deeply worried about her daughter's safety.

Reverting back to her older self "You really change, Jack" she said I replied to her with "I know". "Well on the bright side your a good father heh even better than mine" Azrael said while leaning on my shoulders, I gave her a chuckle and reply "Any good father is better than your father". She straighten up and look at me, waiting for her comeback, she laugh "Yeah I agree to that but please don't tell the others I said those things specially Gabby" she said while I raise my arm and forming a knuckle, knowing its meaning she tap it with her own knuckle. I look at her contemplating if I ask why she is here or how is is she, picking the safer question I asked her "How are you in this-rotating my finger "world?". She lean on my shoulders and sigh "You probably know the answer to that, very busy being death and all,…. you know its fine to ask me why I am here" she said looking at me and I look back. "Just being polite" I said, she giggle to that, giving my cheek a tap with her palm and stand up straighten herself "Well to answer that question, first just checking on a friend" giving me a smile "second to see how father life treat you and last great powers are gathering, when the time come you can call for me...sigh*". She turn to a child and spread her wings "Smell you later pumpkin" she vanish after saying her words, chuckling hearing my horrible nickname she created for me "Smell you later too.. Rae-rae". Afterwards time started to flow ones again, leaves swaying and guards patrolling then my phone rang.

I return back to the visiting room, carrying my still slumbering daughter on my arms getting looks of adoration here and there. The sight that greeted me upon entering the visiting room is quite refreshing, Artemis sleeping on her mother's lap and Jade having a conversation with Paula who's currently have a smile plastered on her face 'Looks like Jade starting to open up more to Paula' I thought. "Hope I'm not disrupting anything" I said making myself known, Paula replied back "No no, we just talking about ahh 'Girl Stuff' nothing important" chuckling at there term 'Girl Stuff' a.k.a talking about weapon, martial art moves, giving tips on combat etc. Lifting Artemis with my other hand who snuggle deeper on the nook of my neck "Well Jade time to say goodbyes and Paula take care of yourself" I said giving her a friendly smile, Jade said her goodbye "Goodbye mother, it was.. nice talking to you" she gave her a warm smile, Paula replied back with a motherly smile "You're always welcome Jade". She move her wheelchair, now facing me "And Jack I don't know how many times I said this but Thank you for bringing my daughters for a visit". "Don't mention it, I'm technically more and so there Uncle" I said while swaying my head left and right and Jade smiling at that. "Well see yah later Paula and take care" I said. A guard approach and hold the handle of Paula's wheelchair to take her back to her cell, I wave at her while they take her away and she wave back at me. Upon exiting the building I look at Jade who is currently looking at her phone and ask her what she want for dinner. She replied back by showing a picture of a restaurant on her phone, "Vietnamese food?" I said getting a grin from her.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, its not bad, we all enjoy the food and time with each other but something uneventful in Gotham usually means something bad going to happened. We all currently riding a public bus heading to our home, Artemis and Jade are currently seated behind me and Rachel who are watching the scenery through the window. A blond hair woman, wearing a purple scarf, black shirt with a white cross printed on it and jean pants sits beside me. She started speaking in a whispering tone not loud enough to be heard by Rachel or anyone on the bus "They are getting bolder my Lord" I look at her and reply back with a the same whispering tone "I see", I rub the top of Rachel's hand with my thumb that is currently holding it, I whispered again "Thanks for the heads up Charise". She whispered back "Its always my pleasure my Lord", the bus stop, she stand up, gave me a nod and went out of the bus. I pulled my daughter closer kissing the top of her head, she look at me confuse but shrug it off and continue her sight seeing.

Once at home Artemis and Rachel rush upstairs and Jade look at me. "There are people following us today" she said looking calm but you look closer you could see she is worried, I crouch down to her height "Don't worried yourself with that" standing up "I'll handle it, that's we adult do" giving her a huge grin "Now go brush your teeth, No bad breath allowed in this household" she only reply with a head shake and went up. I went up later on to check on them, Artemis room is simple, the walls has a tint of green, a bookshelf that holds her comic collection, study table with a mirror and a laptop on top of it, few toys spread hear and there and with a single size bed that is covered in pillows and a comforter with her sleeping on it. I approach her, pulled her comforter upwards to cover her properly and kiss the left side of her head which cause her to snuggle more to her pillow. The next one is Jade's room, its a bit bigger than the other room, a work desk with a computer on it, she has her own mini gym and training set, a double size bed with a katana under it, a single pillow and blanket. If you look at it this is more like a boy's room than and girl's room, shook my head to that and approach her. "I know your awake Jade" I said, she open her eyes, rotate towards me and let out a heavy breath "They are here, you do know that" she gave me a look. I crouch down so we can look eye to eye "Sometimes I regret training you" sigh "But I can't say I wont train you someday" I stand up and put my hand on top of her head "Sleep my bewitching Cheshire cat" kissing her forehead "No harm will come towards you and your sister as long as I live, I promise you that" giving her a comforting smile reminding her of my promise when I first time tried to talk to her. She turn around to the other side showing her back towards me, I exited the room but unknown to me my words ease her mind giving her a peaceful slumber. The last one my daughter, getting near her door I notice the lights are still on and slowly open it and saw her reading a book. Her room is quite a princess like mix with Gothic beauty, with purple tinted walls, A Victorian desk with a mirror on it, Bookshelves that hold her book and princess style bed with two pillows and a purple comforter. "Can't sleep?" I asked, she look at me once she heard my voice. Approaching closer I notice the book she currently reading 'The story of Azarath' I thought, I got her that book and some to get her closer to her people. I found out that she is from Azarath due to the book that was left behind when she arrive to this reality, but wont be giving that book anytime soon it has power on it, a power she is not ready to practice with. I get closer and she move to the side so I can lay down beside her. She gave me the book indicating me to read it to her, I took the book, pulled her closer to me and she lean to my side. Even growing up my little raven spoke little unless she is having a conversation, kissing the side of her head I begun reading the book before I could finish the book she is fast asleep. Slowly standing up so she wont wake up, pulled her blanket and kissing her forehead. I exited her room and let out a heavy breath "Well time to greet the visitors".

I slowly walk towards the stairs that will take me down a floor, I cast a silent charm to not awoken my girls to this madness. My face slowly change, eyes turning dark as the void, mouth turn to a face tearing grin filled with darkness, my nose vanish leaving two black breathing holes, hair turning to dark tendrils that sway and a sickle form in my hand when you look closely to the blade you can see screaming faces etch on it. Each step I took darkness slowly follow and below me a floor filled with masked man depicting of a daemon, wearing blood red robe and armed with daggers. Once reaching the ground floor, they were shock to what they saw its not human or a monster its something there minds cannot comprehend, the dread of darkness filled there body, maddening noise of agony filled there ears, some of them started clawing there eyes out, some used there dagger to end there life and those who have strong will cant move a muscle to the dread crawling upon there body..those, tasted my blade. In the end of this endeavor, I'm currently sitting on the sofa of my living room holding a glass of wine and reading a book while crunching sound can be heard in the background like flesh and bone being crunch down by a human mouth. "He who **fights** with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a **monster**. And if thou **gaze** long **into** an **abyss**, the **abyss** will also **gaze into** thee" I said closing the book I'm holding drinking the last drop of my wine.

**Author's note**

**Well this happened an Idea that pops out of my mind after reading Titans comic again, watching the Teen Titan Judas Contract again, listening to the Audiobook The Hunters of the Dark by H.P. Lovecraft. This is also a complete AU of mix match DC universes.**

**Edits***

**Latest review 8 guest 12/18/2019 I can see your quite passionate but wow, that's a lot of words 12000 I'm currently reading and trying to make sense of it, for one don't know the order of this, if your all same person or not but this all guest review so order might be different. I'm open for talks and all just be polite and mutual respect for fellow fans. PS appreciate the reviews**


	2. Interlude and Introduction to the Waynes

**Lux**

**Los Angeles**

"Maaaaaze!, I'm baccccck" Lucifer called strolling towards to the bar, "Guess wha~ whats with the face" Lucifer said pointing to his face using his finger and rotating it. "Not your damn business" Maze replied her eyes in demonic form, "Woah what got your panty on a twi ~Oh Jack blueballed you didn't he?" Lucifer said picking up a shot to the side and drinking it. "First Jack didn't blueball me his busy, being daddy dearest, two yes Jack was here" Maze replied, "This I have to hear... come on now, tell me what are resident Accursed doing in our lovely establishment" Lucifer asked. Maze rolled her eyes and replied "Sleeping", Lucifer raise his eyebrow "Sleeping?, if he want to sleep you should have introduce him to the girls" getting a glare from Maze. Lucifer raise his hands "The man's not married..yet", "He got a daughter" Maze replied getting a comeback from Lucifer "Still not married" getting a look from Maze. "Hey you don't count, Lover, so technically not married" Lucifer defended himself but there banters didn't last long when a visitor interrupted them "Hello Luci".

Lucifer rotated to greet the uninvited guest "Johnny!, what unpleasant surprise", Constantine fixing his coat and replied "Charming sadly I'm here for business", Lucifer grabs another drink and approach John "And what does the Hellblazer needed to dearest ol me?" Lucifer said giving him a charming smile. "Before you speak let me remin~ Lucifer was cut off when Constantine showed him a picture with a logo on it. Shock to what he saw Lucifer immediately asked "Where did you see this?", "So you kn~ Lucifer grab him by the coat and slam him on the bar table "Where?" while his eyes turn to its demonic form. While they are busy Maze grab the picture to look at it but immediately drop it when he saw the symbol, this didn't get unnoticed by Constantine. "Its popping all over the occult world" Constantine said while Lucifer let him "Can somebody tell me what does the symbol means?" he asked. Lucifer lean on the bar and grab a drink "Its not the meaning you need to know but what it represent" he said drinking his alcohol.

* * *

**The Gordons**

**Gotham**

"Were Home!" Sarah shouted upon entering while removing her shoes, "Dad!" Barbara shouted getting a reply of "At the Kitchen!". There house is not as gallant as Jack but its furbish enough to there needs, in there travel towards there kitchen they notice the multiple briefcase laying on the ground. "Work?" Sarah asked her husband currently sitting on the dining table with a coffee in one hand and a paper in the other while the table is filled with folders. "Yeah" Gordon replied drinking his coffee at hand, "Honey can you go upstairs, me and your mothers will be talking about work" Gordon asked his daughter who followed. The years has been pleasant to James Gordon, sharp face due to his experience, dawning a brown mustache, clean brown police cut hair, happily married, with a lovely daughter and a happy wife. He approach his wife hugging her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips "You get more beautiful everyday" getting a giggles upstairs and a small tap to the cheek from his wife. "Flattery wont get you away from work mister" Sarah said giving a quick peck on her husband's lips. She approach the kitchen table and picking up one of the folder near the center chair "Murder?" She asked. Her husband refill his coffee "Yeah, In a way" he said, she asked "In a way?" her husband just point a paragraph that describe the victims injury and how there bodies been found. "Bleed out, cause of bleeding multiple laceration forming odd symbols, laying on the ground with an unknown symbol" she said while reading, giving an observational guess she said "Cult?". Her husband took the folder "Possible" sipping his coffee "The question is what kind of cult are we dealing, I look around for those symbols and...nothing, no records in history, no writings, nothing" her husband said this frustrate Gordon.

Sarah knows that the unknown in there kind of work if quite problematic, sigh "Well lets look at the commons" she said picking up the profiles of the victims. Reading them slowly and thoroughly looking for something that connect them to each other. "Bingo!" she said giving 3 folders to her husband who gave her a raise eyebrow, sigh she open them all and pointed where they all work. "The Iceberg Lounge, Penguin?" he said then rub his chin, he sits on a dining chair and asked "And your going there tomorrow aren't you?". She gave him a huge grin "don't worry, I got backup", getting a heavy breath from her husband, Jame wipe his face with his hand "As much as we trust Jack and he is more or less family, his not a police" he said. She get a cup and fill it with coffee "But he do know the streets of Gotham" she defended, sipping her cup "And his a good shot" she added. When her husband is about to speak, she kissed him on the cheek "Don't forget his cheap" she said wiggling her eyebrows, getting a laugh from her husband. He gave her a hug, so they can meet eye to eye "Just call me if anything happens" he said, his wife cup his cheek "I will" she said pecking his lip "Enough work talk, we need to start dinner before our daughter of ours order pizza again", sigh "I still want to punch Jack for teaching her how to order pizza and how to use our cards" James said getting joyful laugh from her wife. With this, end there talk of work and start making there dinner.

* * *

**Blackgate Penitentiary**

The visit of her daughters is always make her content of the life she live on, she may have created horrible choices but picking Jack to take care of them isn't one of them. Jack underworld informant and one of the underworld's untouchable aka people you don't mess with. Good example of untouchable is Slade 'Terminator' Wilson. In our first meeting Jack is not what you expected when you hear that his one of the untouchable of the underworld. He was eccentric, odd and not what you expected, hell, In our first meeting I almost tried to cut his leg off. She laugh remembering that, what kind of man enter a bar full of hired criminals and killer and sit with us like he own the place. And on that day he showed her why he is on the list, before I could draw my blade a light slit appear on my cheek bleeding blood. 'Fast' is my first thoughts and in his hand is a knife he is using to peel an apple, 'When did – but was cut off when he pulled a folder from his coat that contain his proposition to us. He is a man of few words and wont talk if not needed be, good for his job. From that proposition turn business, business turn associate and associate turn friend well me and my daughter, my ex-husband hates his guts. From time to time I wished that I met him early in my life bu- my thoughts was cut off when the guard that is pushing my wheelchair spoke "Where here Mrs Crock"

My cell is not normal from other cell in for one its design for inmates that are handicap and two I have a roommate that they put in to help me. It has 2 beds facing each other, a toilet at the backside by the bed to give privacy, a sink and a see through reinforce glass that is tested against high explosive and high caliber weapons. Giving my thanks to the guards who lock the cell door and my roommate pulled down her magazine to look at Paula. "So hows the" she said while moving her head to the side indicating the visits, Paula rolled her wheelchair near her bed and spoke "Same as always Selina happy seeing my daughters growing happy". Selina rolls her eyes "Aaannd?", Paula just lay down the bed and roll to the other side facing the replying "Nothing". That got Selina's attention, sitting at the edge of her bed "Nothing?, it can't be just nothing?". Paula rotated and to face Selina sigh "Jack is...complicated Selina, yes he is a dear friend but a man that is able to give my children and his a normal happy childhood in Gotham is a man that has power". That hit a spot on Selina, its true to have something like that in Gotham you need some serious power and connection, Selina lay down and pick up her magazine about cats "Do you still have feeling for him" getting a shuffle to the other bed and a soft reply "Yes".

* * *

**Roth Household**

**Gotham**

Jade know there eccentric uncle is not normal and she knows he has enemies..a lot of it. She knows they all fear him and his power. She know this because its there secret they shared since she started training under him. Her one of underworld's most dangerous person, godly and immortal Uncle. He trained her unlike my Fa-Lawrence. He trained me, corrected my mistake and take care of me when I push myself too far… "He gave me happiness" she said clutching her blanket. She know that they are being followed from the start, She knows he know there are people watching, She know they are inside the house just below them and She knows nothing bad going to happened as long there uncle is near but that doesn't ease her mind. "I know your awake Jade" she heard that cause her to open her eyes and turn to the man who spoke it. Letting out a heavy breath "They are here, you do know that" I said, he approach me and crouch down so we can meet eye to eye he spoke "Sometimes I regret training you". I can sense pride and regret from that, he followed by "But I can't say I wont train you someday". He put a hand on top of my head feeling the warmth from it "Sleep my bewitching Cheshire cat" he said kissing my forehead feeling the love from it, tears rising from my eyes but I hold it. He stand up and spoke "No harm will come towards you and your sister as long as I live, I promise you that", those words the same words he spoke to me on that time.

Pain that was all I'm feeling, lost is what I am now and despair will consume me afterwards. Remembering what my 'Father' call training, the beats up, the broken bone and sorrows seeing Artemis crying. He keep pounding his fist to my face, screaming "Stand up, Fight, No daughter of mine will be weak" taking pleasure to the action. Suddenly he was send flying towards the wall, shock is very noticeable on my features, I tried to move my eyes to the source and saw a man standing. Jack Roth an associate of my mother, 'What is he doing here" she thought feeling the pain taking over me. I can hear the pounding my father receiving, putting a smile on my face but the pain is too much and my consciousness slowly fading away and the last thing I heard is "Shit, shit Jade don't you di".

Beep*, Beep*, Beep*, I slowly open my eyes seeing a white ceiling, I position myself so I can look around better, I felt discomfort on my other hand putting my gaze on it show it that its currently on a sling, moving to my right eye I felt an eye-patch blocking it, my sister is sleeping on a chair. My observation was cut short when I heard the door opening, readying myself for the danger to come. What greeted me is my mother's associate and the one who save us from father. "Oh your awake" he said in his hands are take outs he bought outside, "I just went outside to get some food for your sister and me" he said putting the food on the table. "I know you don't know me, neither have your trust but" he said while he fix the food provided by the hospital, "I promise you that no harm will come towards you and your sister as long as I live" he said setting the carrier that contain my food on my lap while he gave me a grin. I don't know why or what but when he said those words I felt safe, safer in all my life she look down on her food and start eating them in silence.

Remembering those memories bring back both bad and happy memories that I felt my tears falling in my eyes, I quickly rotate to hide my tears from him and now my face has a calm smile printed on it. His words ease my mind that even all batman's rouge attack us now they wont be able to harm us and before I know it slumber took over me.

* * *

**Gotham**

**Waynes**

Bruce Wayne Gotham's Billionaire, Philanthropist and a...Father, also known as Batman in Gotham. Dawn in his Batsuit that cover him from top to toe leaving no skin to be seen with Living Titanium Plantea created by his wife. This allow the suit to be light, enhance his regeneration, it can regenerate, connected to his system, enhance his strength, can change form and has a connection to his wife currently going down the stairs heading towards the batcave. The deeper he go the sound of training can be heard, upon reaching the bottom he saw his son training. Richard Wayne Bruce biological son and Heir Wayne Enterprise, 'Still training?' Bruce thought. "Training Hard?" Bruce said making himself known the suit making his voice heavy and dark, "Dad!" his son said approaching him. The suit peeled up revealing his sharp face, a slick back black hair and blue eyes, once fully out of the batsuit reveal that he is wearing his suit and neck tie. While he fix his clothing the batsuit start walking towards its case and asked his son "Where's your mother?" before his son can speak a stunning woman slowly materialize in front of them, made up of plants that surround them, that has green skin, red hair and wearing a one piece clothing made out of leaves of a plant. "Your Early?" the woman said getting a sigh from Bruce and start walking towards a direction. "Nothing much happened" he said while walking, and the woman following behind him. He lean at the entrance wall "You should take breaks Pam" asking the woman sitting on a throne that has mix nature and technology on it. The roots attach to the woman retracted, revealing a woman on a green tight suit that has a beautiful fair skin tone, green eyes and long red hair. Doctor Pamela Lillian Wayne Gotham's botany and toxicology expect and the Wife of Bruce Wayne. She blink her eyes, stand up from the sit and stretch her arms, using the Gaia System always made her muscle stiff. She turn around and saw her husband leaning on the entrance "Hello my love" she said getting a hug from her husband.

She cup his cheek and giving his lips a peck, she still cant believe she married this man. Looking at his face made her remember the past. She was an assistant to Doctor Jason Woodrue who currently working under Wayne Enterprise. I was able to become his assistant due to my friend Jack Roth who gave me the information I needed exchange with a small amount of money. I was naive at that time and Woodrue used it against me. I was dumb, you can add stupid from the list that he was able to seduce me, making me his human test subject promising a shared fame. It was torturous, hell I died twice from that if my friend Jack didn't came to revive and stabilize me I was hospitalize for 6 months. Once I recovered I return only to find the lab being raided up by Wayne securities and in the middle of the room is Bruce Wayne himself. I asked him whats happening and he told me he found out everything happening to me due to a thick folder of evidence being delivered in his table, he even told me I'll get compensate with the damage and Woodrue has been lock up in prison. It was too much for my mind to handle, the torture, the pain, the death experience, I..I broke down in front of him. I cried my heart out without a care to those people around me, seeing the suffering cause Bruce to hug her, comforting her. Bruce promise her that he will answer all of her medical bills, her therapy, anything that will put her back to her full self.

At first it was going well, my body is healing properly, I'm getting therapy, my therapist that later on become my best friend, it was perfect and during those time Bruce and I are developing a relationship. Well until the bad news came "Barren?" I asked the doctor who game me a medical folder, "Forgive me Ms. Isley but the experiment done to you heavily damage your reproductive organ" the doctor said causing me to slump down to my bed with a distraught expression printed on my face. Bruce holds Pamela's hand and asked the Doctor "Is there any other way Doctor?", the only reply he got is a shake head. It was shattering for the growing couple, Pam seek comfort from her friends and Bruce use every connection he have just to find an answer. When all hope was lost a friend of Pamela visited her, Jack Roth underworlds top informant and one of the untouchables. It was the first time Bruce met the eccentric informant, he didn't care if this man is shady as long he doesn't hurt Pam. There meeting is a bit plain, just Jack greeting them asking how they coping up but before he go he left a folder that came from his briefcase. Bruce look at the content and was shock to the information inside, he quickly ask Jack on how much he want for this information only to get a back wave and a reply of "This one is a freebie" leaving us the answer to our problem.

Bruce call the best doctor money can buy and gave them the medical folder he receive. Understanding the process they proceed the operation that will fix the couples predicament. Bruce didn't care where Jack got the information, all he care is that the operation to be success and when the operation door open and a doctor came out saying the operation was a success he felt he can take on all of his rouge at once. From that, Recovery, Recovery bloom Love, Love created Life, with that life gave way to marriage. "Your Phasing out again" Pam heard from her ears bringing her back to the present, the worried look of Bruce greeted her. She gave him a deep kiss that made both of there hearts beat faster, cheeks redder and a growing lust to each other but before they do the deed a voice interrupted them "Orgh I do not need to see that" there 14 year old son said.

His son, one of the good things happened in her life, he got his fathers handsome look but got my lovely green eyes. I giggle to my son's antic, my husband remove his hands from my waist and put one on my cheeks "You may have enhance strength, enhance stamina, enhance regeneration, can control others and can control nature you still need to take a break from the Gaia System" he said getting a roll eyes from his wife "Said the Batman" she said getting a smirk from her husband. The Gaia system the super computer they created that enhance her power allowing her to connect to plants all around Gotham giving her eyes and ears to the streets, even creating an Avatar of herself made out of plants in certain areas that can be reach by her power. "So dinner?" Bruce said hugging her closer "or our room" he said while wiggling his eyes brows getting a childish giggles from his wife and an embarrass expression from his son. "Stop it you, I don't think our son will last long" she said follow up by "Get a room" from there son. "As much as I want you to tak- she stop when she heard her son "Aurgh", rolling her eyes on her son's antics "We have trouble" she said. They all follow her to the computer, she input codes in the computer and a map of Gotham appeared. "The resent Murder case that appear" Bruce said he put his hand in his chin into a thinking matter, "And whats wrong with it?" he asked his wife, his wife lean to the armrest of the chair and replied "All of them, specifically all of those area, I have no connection like an empty void within my senses". "That's..problematic" Bruce said, This troubled his mind, somebody or something is able to block the Gaia System. His hard thinking was cut off by his wife hugging his back "Don't think too much you might pop a vein" she said getting a chuckle from Bruce."I'll check on Jack if there is a recent development on the underworld, the man knows everything that flow there" Bruce said rotating to face his wife. His wife hold his hand and spoke "Not now, tomorrow, for now dinner and I'm starving for Alfred's cooking, god bless that man's cooking". "Yeah both you and Dad are horrible cooks" Richard follow up getting a glare from his mother and a chuckle from his father.

* * *

**Author's note**

**This is a quick update to get things moving, to reviews wow just wow that's a lot of words I can see you are passionate P.S I don't know if your the same person or not but the review is appreciated. I can talk about the whole review here but it will be longer than the chapter, like the things I like from your review, some debatable opinions and etc, So ill say thank you for the review. I'm always open for talks just be polite and mutual respect for fellow fans.**

**Next is this chapter an interlude and introduction of this batman of this verse, damn I got 4 draft of different batman for this story. I want a new spice but still Batman and I'll tell you it was a pain. Seeking up knowledge from his latest, to retcon. Hell even elsworld. I was like I pick the 3rd draft and roll with it because I like the number 3 and its easy to use killing multiple birds at the same time ba dum tiss*.**

**PS this is freshly written and not so much edited because English bloody English is not my mother tongue.**


End file.
